Black Horse
by nana.0.o
Summary: Surströmming? Ikan busuk dalam kaleng itu? / Ya, semacam itulah. / Ambil saja semua panas dari negaraku. / Cuaca tropis memang asik! / Aku mau ke tempat bersalju supaya kulitku putih! / Hei, salju itu tidak membuat kulit jadi putih! Dan...dialog ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan badminton! Hentikan kerandoman kalian! / Brotherly love THA-INA / slight DEN-INA


**Warning** : Brotherly love Thailand x OC Fem!Indonesia, slight DENxINA. Dialog yang sangat gak nyambung. Actual Story from Indonesia Open Super Series Premiere 2012, Final Round. DEN vs KOR & INA vs THA. Betminten? Yak! anda benaaarr! :D Ampe mati saya tetep tjintaah betminten!

* * *

**Axis Powers Hetalia © **Hidekaz Himaruya

**Black Horse** © Nana (Bukan kuda item beneran, cuma fic ini aja)

* * *

Perhelatan Indonesia Open Super Series Premiere hampir berakhir. Tepatnya, akan berakhir hari ini setelah kelima partai selesai bertanding. Indonesia duduk tegang di bangkunya bersama atlet lain yang tidak bisa maju ke babak semifinal. Ia merasa memiliki harapan besar pada pertandingan hari ini. 2 wakilnya berhasil maju di dua partai yang berbeda, Men Single atau tunggal putra dan Mixed Double atau ganda campuran. Mereka memang diunggulkan sejak awal pertandingan dan diharapkan dapat meraih emas dan mengembalikan kejayaan Indonesia yang sempat redup karena semua gelar di event ini tidak ada yang berhasil direbut sejak tahun 2008. Cukup menyakitkan menghadapi kenyataan semua medali emas di event yang ia gelar sendiri justru dibabat negara lain.

Tetapi, tidak tahun ini. Tidak saat kesempatan emas akhirnya menghampiri. Pemain unggulan pertama tunggal putra dari Malaysia masih cedera dan tidak dapat mengikuti pertandingan, dan pemain unggulan kedua dari China tidak mengikuti pertandingan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hal ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Indonesia untuk meraih medali emas di partai tunggal putra melalui Simon Santoso. Pemain peringkat 9 BWF yang memberikan _performance_ begitu gemilang dari awal babak penyisihan sampai final. Apalagi setelah ia berhasil mengalahkan pemain unggulan India yang tanpa diduga dapat mengalahkan pemain unggulan ketiga dari China. Di final, Simon akan menghadapi Du Pengyu, pemain China yang hanya berbeda satu peringkat darinya. Indonesia hanya bisa berharap Simon bermain bagus seperti pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya. Masih ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang tersisa karena terkadang Simon bermain tidak stabil.

Di partai ganda campuran ada Tontowi Ahmad/Lilyana Natsir yang menjadi tumpuan harapannya mendapatkan emas. Ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan pasangan ini karena prestasi dan permainan mereka dapat dibilang selalu stabil. Terlebih setelah mereka mengalahkan unggulan kedua dari China, Xu Chen/Ma Jin. Di final mereka akan bertemu dengan pasangan Thailand, Sudket Prapakamol/Saralee Thongthoungkam yang telah berhasil dengan gemilang mengalahkan unggulan pertama China, Zhang Nan/Zhao Yunlei. Indonesia sedikit penasaran dengan pasangan Thailand yang gaungnya tidak terlalu terdengar namun dapat mengalahkan pasangan sekelas China, unggulan pertama pula.

_Fuuh, mungkin mereka hanya beruntung. Tidak mungkin mereka dapat mengalahkan Butet/Owi dengan mudah_, pikir Indonesia.

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Indonesia melihat ke sekeliling. Ada beberapa temannya sesama negara unggulan badminton yang juga duduk di bangku atlet. Pertandingan final kali ini cukup menarik karena tidak ada pertandingan sesama negara (biasanya terjadi All China di beberapa partai). Finalis terbagi hampir merata pada beberapa negara unggulan tersebut. Indonesia dapat melihat India yang sudah menyiapkan benderanya serta membawa sekelompok orang India yang tinggal di Jakarta untuk ikut mendukung. Di sampingnya juga ada Japan dan China tentu saja. Korea yang juga menjadi salah satu unggulan memakai baju terbaiknya, dan di sampingnya ada Denmark yang selalu saja berusaha menyerangnya dengan kata-kata. Maklum, tim mereka akan bertanding di partai ganda putra. Final antara peringkat dua dan tiga dunia, terjadi sesuai dugaan karena peringkat pertama yang lagi-lagi pemain China juga tidak dapat mengikuti pertandingan. Terakhir, seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dengan pembawaan yang sangat tenang dan berwibawa.

"Kenapa tersenyum gitu, kak Thailand?" tanya Indonesia curiga.

Thailand menoleh pada adik sepupunya, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" tanyanya tanpa merubah ekspresi.

"Eng…enggak sih. Aneh aja…"

Thailand dapat melihat ekspresi bingung Indonesia. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran, iapun bertanya, "Kau tidak menyangka aku akan sampai di final?"

Indonesia terkesiap. "Ba-bagaimana—" Ia kemudian menghentikan kalimatnya dengan sengaja. Ya, ia memang tidak menduga sama sekali kakak sepupunya itu akan berhasil menembus tembok kokoh China dan kini akan berhadapan dengannya di final.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah ketika bahu mereka berdua tiba-tiba dirangkul seseorang dari belakang.

"HEEII! NGOBROL BERDUAAN AJA! AJAK-AJAK DONG!" seru pria berbadan besar yang menubruk mereka dari belakang.

"Denmark?"

"Yah, siapa lagi yang suka asal tubruk dan sering bikin keributan?" ucap Thailand yang kini seperti dapat membaca masa depan.

"Hehehe…" jawab Denmark dengan kekehan pelan. "Kalian berdua enggak ada kerjaan sampai partai terakhir nanti kan? Dukung atletku doong… Enggak asyik kan kalo aku kalah dari cowok ginseng itu," ucapnya persuasif. Yah, ia juga harus mencari bala bantuan supporter dong. Sebab Korea telah merangkul Japan dan China untuk memberikan dukungan untuknya, sedangkan India tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama karena ia terlalu sibuk berteriak untuk Saina Nehwal, satu-satunya wakil yang ia miliki.

"Tumben enggak ngajak pasukan…."

Denmark menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ice lagi sibuk ngurus hasil panen Hiu-nya. Sve dan Finn memutuskan untuk ikut membantu, sekalian minta bagian."

"Bahan untuk membuat surströmming maksudmu?" tanya Indonesia dengan tampang jijik.

Denmark mengangguk, "Yah, semacam itulah…"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau orang utara doyan makan ikan busuk…." Indonesia berkata pelan seraya beristighfar. "Eh iya, kalau begitu ikan busuk yang udah enggak laku disini bisa diimpor kesana enggak, ya?" tanya Indonesia kemudian. Berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Denmark mengernyitkan hidungnya seolah sekarang ada ikan busuk di hadapannya, "Kayaknya enggak, deh. Baunya beda…"

"Huuu… Padahal bau ikan kan sama-sama amis!"

Thailand tertawa kering, berharap mereka berdua menghentikan pembicaraan soal ikan busuk atau sustro—apalah itu, selain karena topik itu sangat tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan ia juga mulai bisa membayangkan bau ikan busuk sampai ingin muntah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Norway?" tanya Thailand sebagai usaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan .

Kini wajah Denmark tertekuk ke dalam, "Belum sempet ngomong apa-apa aku sudah diusir dari rumahnya. Dia benar-benar enggak suka diganggu saat musim dingin," jawabnya kecewa.

"Padahal kalau dia ikut kesini, dia bisa merasakan cuaca tropis selama mungkin, kan?" tambahnya, sekaligus meminta persetujuan dari Indonesia.

"Silahkan…silahkan… kami tidak keberatan berbagi cuaca panas yang tidak akan habis ini. Sesekali aku juga ingin tinggal di daerah bersalju supaya kulitku putih dan mulus seperti Japan…"

Thailand memandang heran pada adik sepupunya, dari mana dia dapat informasi bahwa salju dapat membuat kulit menjadi putih dan mulus?

"Hei, memangnya salju—" Thailand yang masih penasaran tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri.

Tunggu. Kenapa topiknya jadi melenceng jauh begini? Pikir Thailand bingung. Sedangkan disampingnya, Indonesia dan Denmark menatapnya bingung.

"Salju kenapa?" tanya Denmark penasaran.

Thailand mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah lupakan saja. Konsentrasi ke pertandingan. Kau jadi minta dukungan enggak?"

"JADIII!"

Akhirnya Indonesia dan Thailand berhasil direkrut oleh Denmark untuk menjadi tim pendukungnya. Mereka mengganti yel-yel khas Indonesia menjadi "GO! GO! DENMARK!" disambung dengan irama balon pok-pok pemberian sponsor.

Pertandiangan final ganda putra antara Korea melawan Denmark sangat ketat dengan perolehan angka yang kejar-kejaran. Pendukung di Istora pun tampaknya terbagi dua antara Korea dan Denmark. Dalam hal ini, Denmark cukup kecewa juga, pasalnya seluruh Indonesia yang biasanya selalu mendukung timnya kini banyak yang menjadi pendukung cowok tukang klaim itu. Yah, memang harus ia akui, atlet Korea yang sekarang sedang bertanding, wajahnya memang terbilang tampan. Haruskah ia menyebutkan namanya? Oke, dia, si ganteng Lee Yong Dae. Atlet negeri ginseng yang membuat banyak remaja putri Indonesia tergila-gila. Korea yang berdiri di beberapa bangku di atas mereka terus berteriak "Gamsahamnida" kepada penonton. Tersenyum manis dan bersikap seolah 'Aku ini manis dan aku tahu itu'.

"Ck!" tanpa sadar Denmark berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan si ginseng itu.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Indonesia penasaran.

"Enggak…" Jawab Denmark seraya menoleh ke arah lain, seolah tidak ingin menatap mata Indonesia.

Thailand tersenyum penuh arti melihat keduanya, "Hei, Indonesia. Menurutmu, Lee Yong Dae gimana?"

"Ganteng." Satu kata, satu jawaban yang membuat Denmark berdecak lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Thailand lagi, ibu jarinya menunjuk personifikasi Denmark yang masih betah nangkring di belakang mereka berdua.

Indonesia menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, wajahnya berubah merah dengan cepat pula. Jarak antara wajahnya dan Denmark hanya terpaut satu kepalan tangan. Denmark juga tidak menyangka Indonesia akan menoleh tiba-tiba seperti itu. Indonesia kemudian memundurkan wajahnya sedikit dan berusaha mengatur emosi. Tadinya ia mau berkata 'Denmark? Dia bodoh.' Namun tampaknya Indonesia mengoreksi kembali jawabannya. Yang ditanyakan Thailand itu soal otak apa tampang? Kalau disamakan dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya sih seharusnya berhubungan dengan wajah. Kedua mata Indonesia menyipit dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Denmark yang ditatap langsung dan cukup lama seperti itu salah tingkah.

"Aku juga ganteng, kan?" ucapnya pede. Kelewat pede, malah.

Denmark? Ganteng? Untuk ukuran orang Eropa sih, mungkin iya. Tapi Indonesia kan termasuk orang Asia, penilaiannya soal tampang sedikit berbeda.

"Kamu kelihatan lebih muda, ya?" Akhirnya Indonesia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan tadi dan malah penasaran dengan wajah Denmark yang memang terlihat sedikit lebih muda.

Denmark menatap Indonesia bingung, namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dari wajahnya. _Aku terlihat lebih muda, katanya? Puji Tuhan! _

Orang macam Denmark pasti jarang sekali mendapat pujian.

"Ooh… Mungkin ini berkat anak baru itu,"

"Anak baru? Siapa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Indonesia penasaran.

Denmark menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memanggil seseorang, setengah berteriak "Hei, Viktor! _kommer her_!"

Seseorang yang ia panggil menatapnya malas, namun tetap menuruni tangga dan mendekatinya. Indonesia memandangi setiap gerak-gerik orang itu saat menuruni tangga. Perawakan tinggi kurus dan wajah yang cantik menawan dengan rona merah alami di pipinya. Rambut pirangnya dipotong cepak dan dia memakai celana pendek dipadu dengan t-shirt hijau. Cewek ini tinggi banget! Pasti dia salah satu atlet, apalagi dadanya rata begitu, pikir Indonesia.

"Kau pernah bilang kan kalau aku ini beranjak tua karena tidak punya regenerasi. Lihat… Viktor ini atlet muda berprestasi. Mungkin gara-gara ada dia wajahku jadi terlihat lebih muda, hehe," ujar Denmark bangga dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Viktor.

"Jangan pegang-pegang, Oom," ketus Viktor. Dingin.

"Hei! Masa kau memanggil personifikasi negaramu sendiri 'Oom'? Sopan banget."

"Tunggu." Indonesia memotong percakapan mereka berdua. "Tadi kau bilang. Viktor?" Sebenarnya ia agak tidak yakin saat mendengar nama itu, namun goyah ketika akhirnya ia mendengar sendiri suara Viktor. "Maksudmu, dia cowok?"

Denmark menatap Indonesia cukup lama, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Viktor, tambah lagi satu orang yang mengira dirimu _en pige_!" seru Denmark, dilanjutkan dengan tawa kembali.

"_Kæft, Onkel!_"

Indonesia tidak percaya. Saking tidak percayanya, ia menggigit ujung kaosnya sendiri. Viktor laki-laki? Laki-laki macam apa yang wajahnya lebih cantik dari dirinya yang perempuan? Menyebalkan. Bikin iri saja!

"AND THE GAME WON BY JUNG JAE SUNG AND LEE YONG DAE!" Suara _couch_ yang menggema melalui speaker membuat perdebatan mereka terhenti dan semuanya memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"WHAT? !"

Thailand mendesah panjang, "Salah sendiri kalian malah asyik berdebat."

Pasangan yang kalah, Mathias Boe dan Carsten Mogensen menghampiri personifikasi negara mereka dan mengeluarkan hinaan sepenuh hati, "Bego!" teriak Mathias.

"Bukannya ngedukung malah asyik pacaran!" lanjut Carsten.

"Hei! Siapa yang pac—"

"Ck!" Mereka berdua memotong perkataan Denmark dengan kesal dan berlalu.

Mathias sempat berbalik dan berteriak pada Denmark, "Traktiran bir hari ini, BATAL!"

"EEEHH? !" Denmark pun mendadak lemas dan frustasi.

"Nah, rasain tuh!" Viktor malah ikut-ikutan mem-_bully_ Denmark. Balas dendam karena harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tulen terluka. Kurang ganteng apa dia, sampai harus dihina kalau wajahnya terlalu cantik seperti perempuan.

Indonesia dan Thailand segera menjauh dari Denmark yang sedang terpuruk dan menyesali hidupnya. Mereka tidak ingin terganggu saat menonton pertandingan terakhir antara kedua pasang pahlawan masing-masing.

Indonesia dan Thailand harus menunggu cukup lama sampai pertandingan terakhir, pasalnya semua pertandingan final hari itu berlangsung dalam 3 set, dan dengan skor yang tidak mudah. Mengenai tiga pertandingan sebelum pertandingan ganda campuran antara Indonesia dan Thailand dimenangkan oleh Saina Nehwal [IND], Tian Qing/Zhao Yunlei [CHN], dan Simon Santoso [INA] yang membuat Indonesia berteriak kencang karena akhirnya salah satu emas dari Indonesia Open Super Series berhasil direbutnya kembali. Dan akhirnya, ia bisa mendengar suara Simon Santoso. Padahal ia pikir anak itu tidak tahu cara berbicara saking pendiamnya.

"Nah, saatnya pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu," ucap Thailand kalem.

Indonesia menanggapi dengan tawa aneh, "Fufufu, kau benar kak Thailand. Pertandingan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu."

Thailand merasa… bukan, bukan hanya perasaan belaka, ia amat yakin dari intonasi dan cara berbicara Indonesia bahwa adik sepupunya itu meremehkan dirinya, meremehkan pasangan Thailand yang akan bertanding.

Indonesia sendiri tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkan ganda campuran Thailand, Saralee Thongthoungkam dan Sudket Prapakamol. Bayangkan saja, mereka telah mengalahkan unggulan pertama China. Tentu tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Namun tanpa sadar telah membuat asumsi sendiri di dalam kepalanya. Mungkin pasangan China yang telah mereka kalahkan tidak sedang dalam kondisi fit, sedangkan kedua atletnya sedang dalam kondisi amat fit. Apalagi Owi/Butet selalu stabil dalam perolehan prestasi mereka, dan mereka baru saja meraih medali emas di All England, salah satu turnamen badminton paling bergengsi di dunia. Indonesia percaya akan kekuatan mereka berdua, percaya mereka akan menambah perolehan medali emas menjadi dua.

"Ayo! Siapa yang mau pasang Thailand? Kalau menang bakal dapat banyak lo!" teriak China di belakang mereka.

Indonesia buru-buru menoleh ke belakang karena kaget. Jangan bilang...

_Jadi selesai pertandingan pemain China, si tua itu bikin ajang taruhan? Brengsek. Otak bisnisnya gak pernah berhenti—kalau yang seperti itu bisa dibilang bisnis, sih._ Indonesia kesal, sekaligus senang karena yang pasang taruhan untuk dirinya ternyata cukup banyak. Sedangkan, Thailand agak tidak peduli dan terus saja menatap shuttlecock yang ditangkis bergantian oleh kedua tim. Pertandingan yang alot.

Di set pertama, Lilyana Natsir dan Tontowi Ahmad berhasil menyelesaikan dengan game dengan baik, membuat Indonesia semakin yakin akan membawa pulang satu lagi medali emas. _Pulang kemana? Ini kan rumahnya?_ Pulang kemana kek. Fokus ke intinya saja, pembaca!

"AKKKHHH! NOOOO!" Indonesia teriak sejadi-jadinya ketika Lilyana Natsir gagal mengembalikan shuttlecock yang diarahkan padanya.

Set kedua sedang berlangsung dan menjadi set yang sangat alot. Pasangan Indonesia ingin segera menyelesaikan pertandingan, karena terburu-buru mereka malah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak perlu. Bagi pasangan Thailand sendiri set ini berarti menang atau kalah, dan mereka masih belum ingin menyerah.

"ต่อสู้!คุณสามารถทำมัน!"

Indonesia melirik Thailand yang ternyata juga begitu bersemangat mendukung atletnya. Meskipun tentu saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Thailand. Yang tertangkap oleh telinganya hanya 'khung sama tha mang', entah benar begitu atau tidak. Bahasa Asia yang kata orang-orang disebut Ching-Chong Language. Ternyata bukan hanya bahasa si tua China yang terdengar seperti itu di telinga orang lain, nyatanya bahasa Thailand tak jauh berbeda.

"ใช่!"

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

Sementara Indonesia berpikir, set kedua dimenangkan oleh Thailand.

Set terakhir, dan kedua atlet Indonesia sudah terlihat sangat lelah akibat perebutan skor yang sangat sengit di set kedua. Indonesia hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dan berdoa. _Semoga atletku menang ya Allah! Kasihan yang udah ikut taruhan nanti kalau kalah! Menyebalkan sekali kalau Korea yang cuma iseng ikutan taruhan malah bawa pulang duit banyak! Kalau atletku menang aku bakal mandi paling enggak sehari sekali, deh!_

Set ketiga dimulai dengan tingkat ketegangan yang amat tinggi. Sampai skor awal belasan, kedudukan mereka masih seri, skor kejar-kejaran dan hampir tidak ada yang bisa memimpin lebih dari 2 poin. Namun di satu titik, Indonesia merasa atletnya telah mencapai batas stamina mereka. Kesalahan-kesalahan sendiri mulai sering terjadi. Rupanya bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti itu, sebagian besar penonton juga merasakannya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang melangkah keluar Istora, seolah sudah tahu akhir pertandingan yang menyakitkan itu. Tanpa sadar Indonesia meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena tidak sanggup melihat atletnya kalah, namun terlalu sedih ketika menghitung satu persatu warga negaranya yang pulang sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Ia tidak ingin berkata seperti ini, namun ia seperti melihat pengkhianat bangsa. _HEI! LIHAT PERJUANGAN ATLET YANG MEMBELAKU SAMPAI AKHIR! BRENGSEK!_

Firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Atletnya kalah dalam perebutan angka di set ketiga. Thailand terus berteriak menyambut kemenangan itu, sedangkan Indonesia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Thailand menoleh ke arah Indonesia, namun sebelum ia sempat berkata 'Lihat, atletku juga mampu merangkak ke atas!' ia justru menahan tubuh Indonesia yang limbung dan masih bercucuran air mata.

Dalam pelukan kakak sepupunya, Indonesia masih mengatakan ucapan selamat meski getarannya tak dapat ia tahan, "Selamat…ya…kak…"

Berada dalam pelukan Thailand rasanya hangat, meski sesak dan menyakitkan.

Thailand yang tadi tak jadi mengatakan apapun mempererat pelukannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Indonesia "Tadi itu pertandingan yang super keren."

"IYA! KEREN BANGET! Kamu harus bangga sama atletmu, Indonesia!" Japan nimbrung dari belakang.

"SU-PER! KE-REN!" tambah China dengan dua jempol.

"KEREN BANGET BANGET POKOKNYA!" Denmark juga ikut-ikutan menghibur Indonesia

"Kalian kehabisan pujian atau cuma tahu kata 'keren' sih?" celetuk India, "Tapi yang tadi itu emang keren."

"Teman-teman…." Indonesia menatap teman-temannya satu persatu dengan pandangan terharu. Perlahan senyumnya mulai mengembang lagi.

"KEREN DA ZE! DAN AKU BAKAL PULANG BAWA DUIT BANYAK!"

Korea yang dapat durian runtuh berkat ajang taruhan yang digelar China pun tidak bisa pulang selamat karena keburu tewas ditempat. Dikeroyok.

**END**

**surströmming**: Makanan khas Swedia. Ikan yang difermentasi, biasa dijual kalengan. (Yang dibuat Iceland bukan surströmming, namun tidak jauh berbeda karena sama-sama berbentuk ikan busuk).

**kommer her** : Come here

**en pige **: a girl

**Kæft, Onkel! **: Shut up, Oom! (entah kenapa setengah English, setengah Indonesia)

**ต่อสู้!คุณสามารถทำมัน! **: Fight! You can do it!

**ใช่! **: Yeah!

**Note:**

- Thanks to google translate, saya masih gak yakin itu bahasa Thai-nya bener apa kagak -_-

- Kalo mau tau penampakan-penampakan atlet yang saya sebut diatas, googling aja ya, Mereka ganteng-ganteng kok.

- Saya gak sensi sama Korea, sumpe. Cuma sensi sama LYD doang kok, maap ya kalo ada yang demen doi (sungkem).

Yak! 1 fanfic betminten lagi dari saya! :D pasti ada yang bosen, huahahaha. Tapi meski tentang betminten, dialognya banyak yang gak nyambung gini. Maklumlah namanya beda-beda negara, pasti random jadinya (apose). Sejujurnya ide bikin fic ini cuma gara-gara saya pengen membeberkan rahasia awet muda Denmark gara-gara adanya si cantek Viktor Axelsen (dan bahkan hal ini sama sekali gak nyambung sama judul dan inti ceritanya). Hanjiir lah dedek Viktor itu! Saya kira dia beneran CEWEK loh saking canteknya! Menipu mata sekale... ternyata yang punya bishie bukan cuma Nihon doang :D Oom Peter Gade gantung raket, eh Viktor muncul! saatnya fangirlingan lagi sama atlet2 Denmark, buhuahahahaha :D

Terakhir, thanks udah baca sampe akhir. Review? :)


End file.
